


Dancer

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Category: DC Animated Movie Universe, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War, Justice League: War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Post-Justice League Dark: Apokolips War, Random & Short, Short, Wordcount: 100-1.000, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Karina Macey had been dancing before Darkseid and the Parademons' invasions of Earth.She danced after the third invasion when most of her friends and family were dead. This time it was with guns and swords.And finally, she danced after Darkseid had been sucked into the black hole.
Kudos: 3





	Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Result of midnight and too much tea.  
> AU: there was an hour between Darkseid being sucked into the black hole and the 2nd Flashpoint.  
> Rated for language.  
> ~  
> Stay safe and enjoy.

Karina Macey had been dancing for her whole life. She danced in ballet, although Karina had her own unique type of ballet.

She was nineteen years old at the time of Darkseid and the Parademons' first invasion. She had been attending her weekly dance class

The invasion that had destroyed her dance studio. And Karina lost a few friends and family that day.

Nevertheless, she kept dancing as she attempted to continue on with her life.

During and after the next invasion was hard but not nearly as hard as it would be during and after the third invasion.

More of her stuff and her life was destroyed, she was always powerless to stop it or do anything but that soon changed.

Karina bought herself a good supply of weaponry and ammunition the day after, making a promise to all those who she knew that was now dead.

She was twenty-one years old when everything went to shit after Darkseid and the Parademon's third invasion, nevertheless, she kept dancing, only this time she was armed.

Karina danced through the streets of London, swords out and guns loaded as she went. Now killing Parademons as soon as she saw them, she _would_ avenge all those she and others had lost to these beasts.

It was a way to keep herself occupied when London (and the rest of the world) was utterly destroyed and fucked up, and anyways, it was a way for her to keep practising.

Karina knew that she shouldn't feel satisfied whenever one fell to the ground dead by her own hand, but she was fine with it.

She had only ever danced in a simple leotard and worn-in pointe shoes as she disliked any other unnecessary extra bits and pieces.

When the third invasion started, she fixed her pointe shoes with a more durable material (of which she was now glad for) just in case they were needed for a long period of time.

She could easily stop dancing and killing to go about killing Paradeamons the way those left were but she had never been the one to do things easily.

After Darkseid was sucked into the black hole, she still danced, not armed this time and in front of the setting sun. For somewhere deep down she knew that it would be her very last time dancing.

* * *

Karina Macey opened her eyes to find herself in her dance class, and a check of the clock revealed that she was back in the past, three years ago, exactly where she had been and when she had been there before the First Invasion.

Over time, her memories of the other timeline merged with the ones from this timeline and she forgot about all that had happened there.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really edit this, might do it when I've gotten sleep and more tea ☕.


End file.
